


Women's Basketball RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving for the new site.





	1. Chapter 1

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 2:22 AM  
Elena Delle Donne had a great 2019, marrying the love of her life Sue and Winning MVP awards, but her favorite moment was winning the WNBA Championship for the 1st time with The Washington Mystics....now she was home and ready to enjoy the rest of the year with her wife "I still can't believe it"

Sue BirdYesterday at 2:43 AM  
"Mmm, I can. You were amazing babe." Sue spoke softly, moving to kiss her wife. "Total stud."

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 2:44 AM  
"thanks" as she finished a game of Call of Duty relaxing, feet up as she kissed back smiling big "love you so much Sue"  
laughing "wanna jiggle my joystick?" being cute

Sue BirdYesterday at 4:02 AM  
"Is that an invite, studly?" Sue laughed.

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 4:03 AM  
Elena laughed again sliding off her shorts hanging "mmm maybe, I just wanna celebrate with you babe"

Sue BirdYesterday at 1:12 PM  
"So celebrate with me babe." Sue smiled, stripping and kissing Elena softly. "I love you, my stud."

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 1:16 PM  
"love you beautiful, i love to see you smile" she smiled back pulling her top off kissing back, grabbing Sue's cute ass

Sue BirdYesterday at 1:23 PM  
Sue smiled, kissing Elena again and moving to gently stroke her cock. "My girl."

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 1:25 PM  
"mmm" Elena's cock poked Sue in the abs as they made out, adjusting as her wife stroked it "you're so adorable, damn i'm so lucky" as she kissed on Sue's neck and chest

Sue BirdYesterday at 1:33 PM  
"Mmm, we make a good pair." Sue smiled, arching a little under her wife's attentions, still gently stroking her cock.

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 1:35 PM  
"yes we do...teammates, besties, lovers" laughing a bit as Sue adjusted, her cock twitched "so Amanda Tweeted out her crush huh? we dated when i was at Delaware and she was at Illinois State, we decided to remain friends, she's a good girl with a good heart" suckling Sue's chest

Sue BirdYesterday at 1:51 PM  
"She deserves a girl... did Cand reply yet?" Sue asked with a soft hum.

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 1:56 PM  
"I dunno I been playing COD all day and relaxing with you, didn't check Twitter since Friday" loving the hums as she continued  
"you and those big sexy feet" smiling cause hers were bigger

Sue BirdYesterday at 1:59 PM  
"Mmm, small compared to yours, studly big foot." Sue teased, stroking her wife's back with her free hand.

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 2:01 PM  
"don't start" Elena snorted a bit laughing and arched into the back rub "right there babe...mmm" her long fingers rubbed Sue's pussy

Sue BirdYesterday at 2:15 PM  
"Sore back babe?" Sue asked softly, arching to her wife's touch.

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 2:18 PM  
"since I had to leave the game the other night yeah...gonna rehab this off season" moving down to suck Sue's clitty  
"mmm" her long tongue went deep

Sue BirdYesterday at 3:25 PM  
"Mmm, rehab and let your wife pamper you I hope." Sue teased, gasping and arching. "Mmm, Elle."

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 3:26 PM  
"that's my schedule and plans, and spoiling you Birdie" smiling and wiggling tongue faster then kneeling to slowly slide in  
"once I go stiff it just pokes out straight, I couldn't help laughing about that Enhancement commercial last night"

Sue BirdYesterday at 4:18 PM  
"You don't need enhancing babe." Sue smirked, kissing Elena lightly. "You fit me perfectly already."

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 4:21 PM  
"it was just funny...I know I don't" she kissed Sue back as she began to thrust

Sue BirdYesterday at 4:41 PM  
Sue moaned softly. "Mmm."

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneToday at 1:14 AM  
softly licking and sucking her chest smiling and staring "you are so sexy" pushing deeper

Sue BirdToday at 3:08 AM  
"Look who's talking..." Sue murmured, moaning softly as she rode Elena's pace.

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneToday at 3:16 AM  
Elena smiled big setting the pace good "mmm you get so wet my love" softly suckling on her wife's neck "lets make a baby"

Sue BirdToday at 6:01 AM  
"Mmm, I'm down to make babies with you, mama Ellie."

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneToday at 11:27 AM  
"i love you so much Mama Sue" as she came hard "ahhh"

Sue BirdToday at 2:33 PM  
Sue soon also came, kissing Elena softly. "Mmm, my girl."

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneToday at 2:34 PM  
"your toes didn't curl that time" Elena teased tickling them smiling

Sue BirdToday at 2:53 PM  
"Mmm, maybe you wore me down." Sue teased, laughing and kissing Elena. "Sore toes."

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneToday at 2:55 PM  
"oh no" Elena laughed kissing back "aww Momma" she sat back rubbing them  
"need to take Wrigley to the Vet, check-up for Babyboy"

Sue BirdToday at 4:11 PM  
"Make sure our little baby isn't making babies?" Sue asked with a smile.

WNBAChamp Elena Delle DonneToday at 4:12 PM  
"yeah" she smiled back offering her foot, rubbing Sue's foot on her cock

Sue BirdToday at 5:07 PM  
"Mmm, good, that's our job."


	2. Erin Andrews/Rachel Nichols Part 1

Erin Andrews had never really expected anyone to notice when she was suffering. She had spent plenty of time dragging her stalker through court and finally seeing him banished. She was slightly surprised when she found that Rachel had still waited for her.

"Hey..."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 9:47 PM  
Rachel Nichols worked for ESPN, a show called The Jump, going through highlights of bNBA games and other topics. She had a short rivalry with fellow alumni Erin Andrews but helped her through what was frightening ordeal with a stalker. "hey Erin are you ok? I can't imagine what you went through but it's scary that many have gone through this...I was concerned for you"

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 9:52 PM  
"I'm glad he's gone... I'm glad you helped." Erin spoke softly, honestly. "It means a lot that you came... I was... not so sure I was ready to face him, it helped having you there... a friendly face." Erin paused then added. "Thank you... so much. I... don't really know how to thank you."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 9:55 PM  
"nobody deserves that Erin, you're welcome, i'm glad you're fine now" Rachel hugged her softly smiling "anything to help a friend, if it was me, I'd want the same support" rubbing Erin's back, Rachel stared at the beautiful blonde "accept my lunch proposal, my treat"

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 9:56 PM  
Erin smiled softly, leaning to kiss her friend's cheek. "Well, that sounds... lovely. I've missed being able to go out... with friends..." She bit her lip then leant to kiss Rachel lightly, pulling back a little shyly. "Or... more... maybe..."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 9:59 PM  
blushing at the kisses embracing her friend "you're safe with me Erin...trust me..." softly kissing back feeling the tingle smiling big "got more?"  
she added "you are so beautiful and outshined me, i'm glad we could get along...and yeah, maybe we could take it to the next level...so...did you really run away when you interviewed Elena?"

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 10:03 PM  
"You heard about that?" Erin asked with surprise, blushing and nodding. "Yeah I ran away... she's... well, let's just say you don't exactly expect to see a full 12 inch dick hanging without warning." She smiled slightly as she added. "You'd probably have stayed." Her words were light and teasing. "We can definitely take it to the next level together."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 10:06 PM  
"I heard about it yes, I read the article" laughing and shaking her head, Rachel admitted "well...interviewing Diana Taurasi wasn't easy either...she's well hung too" laughing again "i was sort of aroused, but I know she's well taken by Breanna" smiling softly kissing Erin again

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 10:16 PM  
"Mmm, and now you're taken too." Erin smiled, kissing Rachel happily. "Did Diana stick it in your face?"

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 10:17 PM  
"good, was hoping a pretty woman would claim my lonely heart" choking from a laugh "I seen full on every inch"  
rubbing Erin's chest "I much rather those long legs around me and a sweet smelling flower"

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 10:36 PM  
"Well, that can be arranged." Erin smiled, leaning into Rachel a little. "If you treat me right."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 10:37 PM  
"I will treat you so right Erin, you are so beautiful, even through all the critics making us hate each other, I love you" Rachel smiled  
"late nights of cuddling and Netflix, cooking and helping each other climax"

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 10:41 PM  
"I love you too." Erin promised, smiling and kissing Rachel's neck gently. "Sounds promising... just you, me and a whole lot of love."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 10:46 PM  
"oo that's my spot" laughing and holding her girl's hands "mmm yeah romantic huh? never thought I'd be that type right?" teasing

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 10:49 PM  
"Never thought you'd be romancing me maybe." Erin teased. "Given how you supposedly hated me." She was smirking as she added. "Nice to know that wasn't true... especially with someone as sweet as you, it would be a waste of a romance otherwise."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 10:52 PM  
"yeah same, I wasn't even attracted to you at first" laughing "I just hate that I didn't tell you sooner" nodding and agreeing "exactly, Erin....would you marry me?"  
sucking a spot on Erin's neck

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 10:57 PM  
Erin gasped softly at the proposal. "Rach.... yes, yes I'll marry you."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 10:59 PM  
Rachel smiled big kissing her wife, one hand on her ass

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 11:00 PM  
Erin smiled and kissed back, her voice low and soft. "Maybe we should go someplace private before we... continue?"

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 11:01 PM  
"yeah I report news not make news" laughing softly "i'll let you pick out a nice ring when I take you out for dinner, lets go make love in my big tub"

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 11:04 PM  
"Mm, sounds like a deal." Erin agreed, letting Rachel lead her home and towards the bathroom, pausing exactly long enough to watch Rachel head up to start the bath before removing her shoes and heading to the bedroom to strip, smiling as she approached Rachel. "That's a really nice bath you got, nice and open plan, plenty of room for lovemaking."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 11:06 PM  
Rachel smiled slipping off her heels and started the bath, getting the good shampoo and soap, bathbombs as she started to undress smiling again at Erin "cute ass" smacking it playfully and holding Erin finally both were naked as she kissed her wife "yeah"

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 11:08 PM  
Erin was still smiling as she kissed Rachel, her touch light on her wife's back. "Look who's talking with that cute butt." She had spanked Rachel's ass lightly, stroking it after. "Peachy."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 11:10 PM  
"nice boobs too" sliding her hands up to cup and hold them as they kissed "you like my peach huh?" curling her leg back, toes pointing cutely

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 11:21 PM  
"I love you and your cute peach." Erin smiled, lightly teasing Rachel.

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 11:22 PM  
"I love you and your big feet" smiling big teasing and pinching her wife's nipples "wives now Erin"

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 11:42 PM  
"Tease." Erin laughed, kissing Rachel. "Wives for life.... safe and loved."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 11:43 PM  
"mmhmm" helping Erin in the tub then stepping in "this view"  
Rachel put on some sexy music, starting with Booty by JLo and Iggy

Erin AndrewsYesterday at 11:46 PM  
Erin smiled, stepping in and kissing Rachel softly as they settled. "Almost as good as mine." She teased. "You are so beautiful."

Rachel NicholsYesterday at 11:47 PM  
she kissed back smiling, wiggling toes in the bubbles "so nice to relax with someone beautiful" smiling and blushing "you're so sweet baby"

Erin AndrewsToday at 12:04 AM  
Erin smiled, kissing Rachel's cheek. "You make it easy to be sweet, so caring."

Rachel NicholsToday at 12:06 AM  
Rachel smiled kissing back, rubbing her wife's pussy "mmm you feel so good Erin" she leaned to lick and suckle one  
"so she was full on hard huh?" teasing

Erin AndrewsToday at 12:33 AM  
"You could say that." Erin laughed, moaning softly at Rachel's rubbing. "She's a lot..." She paused then added. "Maybe you could ask to see it someday?"

Rachel NicholsToday at 12:34 AM  
"Diana too, poor Breanna...heard Candace was big too" Rachel gave a look "maybe out of curiosity but heard Sue is pregnant, got a text from her earlier" sitting up to rub Erin's feet, wiping them and sucking her toes

Erin AndrewsToday at 12:54 AM  
"About time, they've been trying a while." Erin smiled, curling her toes a little as she moaned.

Rachel NicholsToday at 12:55 AM  
"yeah future stars coming soon" laughing and giving the big toe head  
"mmm wanna suck mine?" laying back to offer her feet

Erin AndrewsToday at 6:33 PM  
"Mmm, give me those feet." Erin smiled, sucking on Rachel's toes.

Rachel NicholsToday at 6:36 PM  
Rachel laughed wiggling toes "mmm Erin you're so sexy" staring and sucking with her wife "would you be mad if I called Elena to come visit?"

Erin AndrewsToday at 7:21 PM  
"If it makes you happy baby." Erin smiled, kissing Rachel's neck softly. "Just maybe wait until we've sealed the deal..."

Rachel NicholsToday at 7:21 PM  
"mmm sure" grabbing Erin's ass and kissing on her neck "love you so much, let me see that pussy"

Erin AndrewsToday at 7:25 PM  
Erin smiled, moving to sit on Rachel's lap. "Mmm, it's right here babe."

Rachel NicholsToday at 7:26 PM  
Rachel smiled big pulling Erin up to start licking her wife's pussy

Erin AndrewsToday at 7:32 PM  
Erin moaned softly, settling carefully over her wife's face, enjoying the feeling of her wife licking at her pussy.

Rachel NicholsToday at 7:36 PM  
caressing those long smooth legs and hot ass while sucking hard moaning smiling, fingering that asshole "mmmm bath sex is fun when you have a hot wife"

Erin AndrewsToday at 8:32 PM  
"Tell me about it." Erin teased with a soft laugh. "You are so good at this babe."

Rachel NicholsToday at 8:33 PM  
"mmm thanks, not bad for my first time huh?" smiling again, Rachel slurping hard to make Erin bust

Erin AndrewsToday at 8:49 PM  
"Not bad at all." Erin teased, soon cumming. "Such a tease."

Rachel NicholsToday at 8:50 PM  
"gonna be hard to go to work knowing I can come home to you" Rachel licked Erin up then pulled her down kissing her deep.


	3. Elena Delle Donne/Erin Andrews Part 1

Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 01:35  
Elena was still ontop of the world as defending WNBA Champ with her girls in Washington and happily married to Sue Bird, who was on a trip so Elena was enjoying some 'me' time when she called Erin to see how she was doing, remembering the time the woman got scared during an interview "hey, I wanted to apologize about last year"  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 01:36  
"You mean you scaring me?" Erin teased.  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 01:37  
"yeah" laughing "hey I was thinking...Sue is away on a trip...would you like to come over and talk?"  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 01:40  
"Depends... you want this on record or off?"  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 01:41  
"just you and me, no cameras"  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 01:41  
"Hell yeah, I'm in... you sure it's okay?"  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 01:43  
"Sue didn't say I couldn't have friends over" she smiled finishing a drink, playing Mario on Nintendo Switch "come on over Erin, i have some pasta and nice big meatballs"  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 02:51  
"On my way." Erin laughed, finally hanging up and making her way over, knocking lightly on the door.  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 02:56  
Elena smiled big finishing up a level then pausing to stand and answer the door in her hoodie and pants, barefoot as she looked down a bit "hey again, was just playing some Mario waiting on you"  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 03:06  
"At least you remembered pants this time..." Erin teased, hugging her friend.  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 03:08  
laughing and hugging back "I almost thought about coming to the door without them just to see that face again" teasing and letting her friend in "I know this is TMI but I did have a nice stroke session before I started cooking...how's Rachel?"  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 03:10  
"Of course you did... you like to play." Erin teased. "She's good, little possessive sometimes.... how about you, finally got your girl Birdie?"  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 03:13  
"I won't lie, it's better than sex sometimes cause i'm not rushed and aww damn, I know the feeling" fixing them each a plate as they talked and some wine "yes! Birdie and I got married after the Championship game" smiling big and bringing the food to the coffee table "I mean, I could get naked if you'd like" still teasing as she sat down to eat and play  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 17:07  
Erin laughed, eating food. "Don't tempt me girl... we don't wanna mess this up."  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 17:11  
laughing again with her feet up eating then continuing the game smiling again as they talked "this game is classic, I can play it all day" sticking her long tongue out  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 17:46  
"Not if you don't want me to drop the controller." Erin laughed, yelping when the controller began to slip. "Ack... lemme eat dude."  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 17:48  
"I like to eat too Erin" teasing with a smirk relaxing "what you think of the pasta?"  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 18:56  
"It's good, you cook real nice food." Erin laughed, squeaking when the controller fell and trying to catch it, her eyes widening when she found crotch instead. "Uhhh.... that's not the controller.... is it."  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 18:58  
"Mom's recipe" biting her lip trying not to laugh as she felt Erin's hand grab her cock then laughed a bit "nope" Elena smiled big  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 18:59  
"Have you gotten... bigger?"  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 19:00  
"full 12 inches" pausing the game and staring at Erin "why? curious?" as she slowly slid her pants down  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 19:55  
"Little bit... think the girls would mind if we... tried again?"  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 19:58  
"I don't see a problem" smiling and unzipping her hoodie as she finished undressing "I've been thinking about you Erin"  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 20:13  
"Oh? fantasizing?" Erin teased, finally beginning to undress.  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 20:17  
"in the shower, when i'm stroking it, i wonder what it's like..." as Elena watched Erin undress, slowly stroking herself then softly kissed on her friend's neck "beautiful body, all that Yoga's really working good for you hmm?"  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 20:37  
"It helps when you barely eat." Erin admitted. "You want to know how it feels to be... touched?"  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 20:39  
"well glad you enjoyed my cooking" smiling and softly cupping Erin's tits with her big hands "meant wonder what it's like to feel that famous sexy mouth working my cock" kissing her friend  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 20:43  
"Want to find out?" Erin asked lightly, kissing Elena back softly.  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 20:44  
"mmm sure" kissing down suckling a nipple, letting her friend take control of her cock  
Erin AndrewsYesterday at 20:56  
Erin smiled, stroking Elena's cock for a little while before moving to her knees to suck Elena's cock.  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 21:01  
breathing deep smiling and watching "damn can't believe you're here in my living room sucking my cock pretty lady" gently holding the back of Erin's head, toes curling "two friends enjoying a little fun" slowly thrusting  
Erin AndrewsToday at 02:14  
"Mmm, you like it?"  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 02:18  
"love it, I don't want this to end"she admitted having a longtime crush since playing at Delaware, laying on the couch and pulling Erin ontop kissing her  
Erin AndrewsToday at 02:19  
Erin smirked, kissing Elena softly. "You don't have to let it end... as long as Birdie doesn't mind sharing."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 02:20  
"she and Bre have some girls nights, I told her about my crush and she finds that hot" smiling  
"your mouth feels nice, i'll squirt in your mouth, if you're not scared I can take you from behind, Sue's favorite position or if you want your feet licked, you can lay back"  
Erin AndrewsToday at 02:56  
"Mmm, which would you prefer?"  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 02:59  
"I think those sexy feet need some attention" Elena smiled big laying Erin down stroking herself then sliding into her friend, holding a foot sucking on it softly as she set a slow pace  
Erin AndrewsToday at 03:01  
Erin giggled and moaned softly, arching a little to Elena's pace.  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 03:04  
wiggling her tongue teasing and loving how wet Erin was "mmm damn you're soaked" nibbling those soft heels  
"your feet smell nice too" smirking as she pulled out to lick that pussy a bit then slide back in  
Erin AndrewsToday at 03:10  
Erin moaned softly. "Mmm, glad they smell good for you."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 03:11  
"I don't mind if they stink or not, nothing new" Elena laughed leaning down to make out as she fucked her friend  
Erin AndrewsToday at 03:13  
Erin laughed, kissing back happily.  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 03:14  
feeling close to cumming due to Erin's tightness as she arched "mmm damn getting close, let me see how far you can take it" smiling as they kissed  
Erin AndrewsToday at 03:27  
Erin smirked, moving to do exactly that, kissing Elena again.  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 03:29  
she kissed back then nibbled her friend's neck then laid back to get some more head "mmm sexy"  
Erin AndrewsToday at 03:34  
Erin smirked and sucked harder.  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 03:35  
"ohhhh Erin" holding the back of her head cumming  
toes curled  
Erin AndrewsToday at 17:00  
Erin smiled and swallowed.


End file.
